


Lovely Things

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's taste in clothes is awful. But there are a couple of delicate exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Things

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.
> 
>  

One downside to being involved with Julian as a tailor was the boy's utterly appalling fashion sense. If someone told him something was the height of fashion he would believe them, and Garak had seen proof with his very own (tortured, thank you very much) eyes that Julian would indeed wear _anything_.

 

So it was hardly any wonder that it had come as something of a shock to Garak when he realized that Julian actually did have some skills in regards to dressing himself flatteringly. He just only seemed to use it in very specific cases. Specifically for when nobody was looking. And the day he finally let Garak look was memorable indeed.

 

Garak already had a keen appreciation for Julian's smooth toffee-colored skin. But it was if possible even lovelier when wrapped in the exquisite laces and frills that he'd evidently kept hidden very _very_ deep inside his closet. He only had two outfits. One was a black underbust corset with matching garter belt, sheer panties and stockings. It had sort of a dangerous edge to it that made Garak half wonder if Julian had a riding crop hidden away somewhere.

 

The other one, Garak's favorite by far, was a sheer white set of stockings, garter belt and a very tight sheer top that only barely came down to cover Julian's navel. And the final piece to that wonderful display was a pair of lacy, frilly panties, which just did all the right things to Julian's vague curves, not to mention Garak's libido.

 

Julian's hands trembled slightly as he fastened the last garter clip, and he tried very hard not to look at Garak while making sure that everything was fitted to his satisfaction. He'd asked Garak to pick which one to show off for this first time, and Garak had naturally chosen the whites. The contrast with Julian's skin was breathtaking, and the satiny surface of the fabric made Garak's hands itch to touch.

 

But Julian was skittish and nervous. It had taken him weeks to work up the courage to even bring up this facet of his sexual life, and while Garak had suspected, he hadn't pushed the matter. And sweet stars above, he had _not_ been prepared for what exactly Julian had fished out from the deepest corner of his closet.

 

He was still standing awkwardly with his back to Garak, clearly unwilling to turn and face his reaction. That just wouldn't do. “My dear,” Garak said softly. “Let me see you.” He could see Julian's throat working as he obviously swallowed down a significant amount of nerves before finally turning around. Garak was a good actor when he needed to be, but if there was ever a time where his natural response fitted the moment, this was it.

 

He couldn't help but let out a heavy breath at the sight of Julian's lovely body such encased, and he was dimly aware that his mouth was hanging open. But for a moment he was completely lost in the most amazing fantasies of all the beautiful, delicate things he would get for Julian. The finest silks and laces, all complementing that gorgeous skin. Hell, if Julian would agree to it, Garak would have him model every single piece of lingerie he would ever order for his shop in the future. But for Garak's eyes only, of course. Oh, this was most certainly a treat.

 

He let his eyes travel slowly up and down the vision Julian presented, and finally it seemed like the boy realized that his little side-interest provoked a considerable amount of enthusiasm from his audience. The change was subtle, but immediate. Where he'd been unsure and awkward before, suddenly he was relaxed, sensual and at ease in his outfit. He seemed abruptly confident and self-assured, and Garak was intoxicated by it.

 

“See anything you like?” Julian purred.

 

“Oh, my dear boy,” Garak rasped, his voice dry as a desert. “You have simply no idea.”

 

Julian stepped in close. So close that Garak could feel his body heat, even fully clothed as he still was, but not touching. “Oh? Well then... tell me.” His hot breath washed over Garak's face, and it was a very close thing for Garak not to reach out and touch. But he was nothing if not polite.

 

“May I?” he asked carefully, his hand hovering over the garter covering Julian's hip.

 

“You may.”

 

Garak let his hands slowly slide around Julian, his touch almost reverent, skimming carefully over the delicate fabrics, occasionally brushing heated skin. Julian sighed, closed his eyes and just let himself float on the sensations from Garak's hands. And sweet mercy, Garak would more than happily provide.

 

“My dear, believe me when I say that nothing compares with your loveliness just now,” he murmured, lost in his exploration of territory he thought he already knew by heart, but which presented a whole new experience in this guise.

 

“Heh,” Julian huffed. “I hardly ever believe what you say, you know that.”

 

“One should always believe flattery,” Garak said, distracted.

 

“Didn't you tell me once that I should never let myself be seduced by hollow compliments?”

 

Garak huffed out a surprised laugh. “Yes I did. But bear in mind that these are hardly hollow, and as long as your opinions are not governed by compliments, you should feel free to embrace them.”

 

“Unless of course you're flattering me because you want something,” Julian retorted, a smile in his voice.

 

“Of course I want something. Although at this very moment, I daresay I'm hardly being subtle about it.”

 

“True enough, I suppose.”

 

“You _suppose_?” Garak exclaimed. “Then obviously I am not being clear enough about my intentions!”

 

Julian snickered, but was cut off when Garak pulled him in tightly against his chest, one hand on the small of his back, pressing their lower bodies together firmly, letting him feel Garak's hard cock through his trousers.

 

“Oh, I see...” Julian breathed.

 

“ _Oh_ , indeed.” Garak moaned and allowed himself a little undulation against Julian's satin-covered cock, filling rapidly from the attention. “Honestly, doctor, how did you expect me to react? I'm a _tailor_. At the very least you could expect some appreciation for the fabric or the style.”

 

“Exactly, you're a tailor,” Julian argued. “One who has frequently commented on my horrible taste in clothing. This is very... personal for me. Should you have decided to use this opportunity to lecture me on my poor choice of colors or materials, or God forbid, told me that I must be confused for wearing something normally associated with women... I would have been devastated. So you'll forgive me for being cautious.” Julian's eyes were downcast, despite his very obvious arousal, and Garak decided that while keeping his dear doctor confused was almost always entertaining, this was not the time to be unclear.

 

“I will allow that this revelation carried a certain risk of embarrassment, but now that we've established that this was a pleasant surprise, why don't I take you to bed and show you just how much I admire this particular set of clothes on you?”

 

“So you do like it? The outfit, I mean. Not just the fact that there's sex in your immediate future?”

 

Having had quite enough of this uncharacteristic insecurity from his doctor, Garak backed Julian towards the bed and lowered them both down on it.

 

“My dear doctor, you cannot even begin to fathom how much it pleases me to see you like this.” He got to his knees next to Julian on the bed, then bent down and mouthed along the upper edge of the garter belt. “You're so very beautiful, I fear I'll make quite a fool of myself before even getting started.”

 

“You're exaggerating,” Julian said, but his voice was thin, and his breathing was labored.

 

“Not at all,” Garak mumbled against Julian's thigh, caressing the lacy edge of the stockings with his lips. “If you doubt me, see for yourself.”

 

There was a pause while Garak continued to kiss and fondle his way around the delicate fabrics. Then finally there was a hand on the clasp of his trousers, and with a few practiced movements they fell open, and he was so hard by then that they almost slipped down from the push of his cock as soon as it was freed. Garak groaned as Julian took hold of him, and in retaliation he moved upwards to nose against the panties, straining to hold in Julian's considerable erection.

 

“All right, I believe you,” Julian panted, feeling quite clearly how Garak's cock twitched in his hand. At his age, getting this hard this fast was not an everyday occurrence, no matter how enthusiastic he was in his mind.

 

“In fact... would you mind terribly if we took the edge off now? I would really much prefer to enjoy this to the fullest, my dear.” Garak felt mildly embarrassed for even suggesting it. So far only Julian had found reason to ask for early release, his youth and the relative newness of their relationship wreaking havoc with what he claimed was otherwise excellent stamina. Garak had even laughed playfully at him, but allowed it every time because the second round was always so satisfying. Having to ask for it himself was vaguely mortifying, but judging from Julian's reaction, there was no risk of ridicule.

 

“Oh God, yes, please,” he moaned, his hand coming down to touch himself through the satin panties. He groaned loudly when Garak licked Julian's fingers and the cock pushing against the fabric, and Julian bucked his hips up against the moist pressure. Garak could feel himself losing his grip on things, so he decided for once to just let it all go and give in to his most immediate impulse. He sat up on his knees, pushed his trousers completely out of the way and closed his hand around Julian's on his cock.

 

“Keep touching yourself, my sweet. Just like that.”

 

Julian made a whining noise and jerked himself through the panties, his hand lax on Garak's cock. But Garak didn't need his participation. He just applied pressure with his own hand over Julian's and started stroking himself roughly.

 

“Yes, that's perfect, my dear. So beautiful like this,” Garak hissed and Julian's hand sped up briefly on his own cock before stuttering to a halt, letting Garak have an excellent view of the very wet spot forming high on the crotch of the panties.

 

With a grunt, Garak followed Julian into orgasm and let his come splatter across Julian's sheer top in a very flattering pattern. He collapsed on the bed next to Julian with a huff, taking a moment to catch his breath.

 

“I trust I've made myself perfectly clear now?” he murmured eventually. Julian grinned and squirmed slightly, their release probably going cool by now.

 

“Crystal,” he sighed.

 

Garak rolled over onto his side and propped himself up onto his elbow. “What do you say we get out of these clothes, and then maybe you can go put on your other outfit? It would be a shame not to let me admire that one too, wouldn't you agree?”

 

Julian sent him a heated look. “Oh, I agree completely. I'll only be a moment.” Then he slid off the bed in a sinuous movement, his sheer clothing making a delicious whispering sound against his dull, Starfleet-issue bed linen. Garak allowed himself a lingering look at Julian, carefully pulling off his soiled lingerie, before seeing to his own clothes. He was amazed to realize that he was already half hard again. Oh, this night was going to be glorious, he thought, and the smile Julian sent him while pulling on his black stockings only seemed to confirm the prospect.

 

End.


End file.
